New City, Hard Times
by Storywriter
Summary: A new girl at West Beverly High has a hard time adjusting. My first 90210 fanfic. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

New City, Hard times

How would you feel moving to a new city in the beginning of your junior year of high school? For Lillian McGregor that's exactly what was happening. During the summer her family moved from Chicago to Beverly Hills, California. One the morning she was starting at West Beverly High she was so nervous. Lillian went to the main office with her mother and talked to the assistant principal Ms. Teasley.

" I'm sure you'll get used to it after a couple of days," her mother Katherine said.

Lillian just looked at her mother with her sad green eyes and her brown hair flowing at her shoulders.

" I don't like it," Lillian said, " I miss my old school and my friends"

" I know," Katherine said, " It's not easy for me either. Your father got the transfer and he couldn't pass it up."

Lillian just looked around the office and sighed. Ms. Teasley then handed her a piece of paper that had her schedule.

" Welcome to West Beverly High," Ms. Teasley said.

" Thanks," Lillian said.

Lillian and her mother then went out of the office.

" Well lets see if we can find your first classroom," Katherine said.

Lillian walked the hallways of West Beverly High with her mother, the only place she wanted to be was back in Chicago with her friends. Lillian sighed again.

" Lily," Katherine said, " Stop the sighing."

" I want to go home," Lillian said.

" No," Katherine said, " Here's your first room."

" Mother," Lillian said.

" I have to go," Katherine said, " I have that interview."

Katherine then left Lillian all alone to face a new school on her own.

As the day went on, Lillian felt like she was going to fall apart or at least trip on her own feet. Lillian went to her locker, but dropped her books on the way.

" What a dork," she heard.

" Steve," she heard another guy say.

One of those guys approached her.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" Just the first day at a new school," Lillian said, " It's hard."

" I know what you mean," he said, " I was new last year."

Lillian seemed to be calmer, at least someone knew what it was like to feel out of place.

" Brandon," the other guy with him said, " Let's go to lunch before we miss out."

" Steve you are so rude," Brandon said, " I'm Brandon Walsh."

" Lillian McGregor," Lillian said," To make it easier you can call me Lily."

" I like it," Brandon said looking at Steve, " He's Steve Sanders."

" Thanks," Steve said, " Now can we leave the dork to her own problems."

" Who are you calling a dork?" Lily asked, " Don't judge me."

Lily just put her books in her locker and shut it, " Would you show me where the café is?" she asked.

" Just follow us," Brandon said.

" Great," Steve said as Lily walked in between them.

" I hope this dork won't sit with us," Steve thought," New or not she's not one of us."

Brandon just walked into the cafeteria with Lily and Steve.

" The West Beverly High café," Brandon said, " Welcome."

" Thanks," Lily said walking away.

" Finally," Steve said, " The dork has moved on."

" You know she's right," Brandon said, " How can you judge someone you don't know. You didn't treat me that way."

" Brandon she's a dork, she looks like a dork and dresses like a dork," Steve said.

" And you're a jerk," Brandon said walking away.

Steve Sanders watched as Brandon went up to Lily and talked to her. Steve let his ego get the best of him and he knew Brandon was right. Lily McGregor was new and she deserved to be treated with respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: First of all thank you for the comments. I am not the best writer this is just an idea.

Lily McGregor walked in the hallway of West Beverly High School feeling a little more comfortable than she did several weeks ago. Lily went to her locker and opened it, a few minutes later Steve Sanders approached her.

" Hi Lily," Steve said.

" Hi Steve," Lily said looking at him.

" I hope you haven't changed you mind," Steve said.

" About what?" Lily asked.

" I truly am sorry about the way I treated you," Steve said.

Lily closed her locker and looked at him, " I don't hold a grudge," Lily said, " I'm getting used to West Beverly High."

Steve smiled at her and she smiled back.

" You have a pretty smile," Steve said.

" Thanks," Lily said, " I better get to class."

Lily then left and Steve just looked at her from behind, she was more adorable then he expected.

A few hours later, Lily sat in the café eating lunch when Steve sat next to her.

" Do you mind?" Steve asked.

" No, not at all," Lily said.

Steve sat down and stared at her green eyes.

" What?" Lily asked, " Did I spill something on me?"

" No," Steve said, " That shirt is cute."

" This old thing," Lily said about her red ruffled shirt" I got it for Christmas three years ago."

" And it still fits?" Steve asked.

Lily avoided that question and continued with her lunch.

" May I sit here too?" someone said.

Lily looked up to only look at Brandon Walsh.

" Sure," Lily said, " It's a free country."

Brandon sat down and then looked at Steve.

" What?" Steve asked.

" It's nice to see the two of you get along," Brandon said, " You were mighty cruel to her, Steve."

" I know," Steve said, " But I understand what it feels like to go through changes."

Lily again smiled and pushed back some of her brown hair that covered her eyes.

The lunchroom was getting full and students were chattering all around.

" Boy a lot of chit chat," Lily said, " Wasn't like this in Chicago."

" Do you still miss it?" Brandon asked," Your old school."

" Yeah, I do," Lily said, " But I'm getting used to it here."

Brandon was glad to hear that and apparently so did Steve who wouldn't stop staring at her.

At the end of the day, Lily made her way outside where her mother was waiting.

" Lily," she heard.

Lily turned around only to see Brandon running towards her.

" Hey Brandon," Lily said, " What is it?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to join a study group?" Brandon asked, " For history class."

" That sounds wonderful," Lily said, " Oh this is my mother, Katherine, mom Brandon Walsh."

Katherine just looked at Brandon, " Nice to meet you and what a wonderful suggestion. The last couple weeks have been hard on Lily."

" I know the feeling," Brandon said, " See you tomorrow Lily."

Brandon just walked away and Lily got into the car.

" Nice young man," Katherine said, " Your father would agree."

" I don't know," Lily said, " Dad didn't care for other guys I knew."

Katherine then drove off and headed towards home, right now Lily had a few good friends, but would that last?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: May make changes later for clarification.

Chapter 3

Lily McGregor felt more at home at West Beverly High more than ever. Lily went to her locker and gathered her books for her first class.

" Morning Lily," Brandon said approaching her.

" Hey Brandon," Lily said.

" Our study group will meet at " The Peach Pit" tonight," Brandon said.

" What?" Lily said, " Why there?"

" It's a good place to hang out, have good food, and conversation," Brandon said.

Lily closed her locker door and looked at him with her green eyes.

" So will you come?" Brandon asked.

" Sure," Lily said, " See you later."

Lily walked away and Brandon just looked at her as his sister Brenda approached him.

" What is it with you and Lily?" Brenda asked.

" She's nice," Brandon said.

" And utterly adorable," Steve said coming up, " Morning all."

In the distance Lily talked to other students and waved to Dylan McKay as he walked by.

" Seems like West Beverly has changed with Lily's arrival," Brenda said.

" Hey," Dylan said coming up, " What's going on?"

" Lily," Brenda said.

" Oh," Dylan said, " Pretty cute one there."

Brenda gave Dylan a shove, but then they walked away hand in hand.

The day went on and Steve and Brandon both seemed to have Lily on their mind. Lily on the other hand was thinking about the fall frolic and even if she had to go alone she was going.

The end of the day came and Lily went home and sat on the living room sofa.

" Another great day and hope for better," Lily thought.

Then she heard the front door open and her father walked in.

" Hey dad," Lily said.

" Lily," her father Thomas said," What are you doing home?"

" Because school's over," Lily said.

" Where's your mother?" Thomas asked.

" She had a client meeting," Lily said, " She just dropped me off."

" I have a meeting to," Thomas said," I have an accountant to meet."

" I 'm going to a study group at " The Peach Pit"," Lily said.

Thomas seemed a little puzzled with that, " A study group at a restaurant?" he asked.

" Something wrong with that?" Lily asked.

" It's odd," Thomas answered, " Need a lift?"

" No," Lily said, " Brandon Walsh is picking me up."

" Oh really," Thomas said, " I wonder if he's related to Jim Walsh."

" That's his father," Lily answered, " He's the accountant your meeting?"

Thomas didn't answer that and walked out of the room.

" Dad," Lily said.

" Let me just drop you off," Thomas said," I don't want you dating him."

" He's picking me up for a study group," Lily said.

" I don't.." Thomas began to say, but then they heard the doorbell.

Lily went to answer it and there stood Brandon.

" Hey Lily," Brandon said.

" Hey Brandon," Lily said looking at her father who stood behind her.

" Brandon, this is my father," Lily said.

" Nice to meet you sir," Brandon said.

" Ten o'clock," Thomas said, " I have to get ready for my business meeting."

Thomas went upstairs and Lily sighed.

" Everything okay?" Brandon asked.

" My father is old fashioned," Lily said, " He wanted to drive me."

Brandon just looked at her and saw the look in her eyes.

" Cheer up," Brandon said, " Let's go have some fun."

" This is a study group," Lily said opening the door, " What's fun about it?"

Brandon and Lily met up with the study group at " The Peach Pit", but Lily's mind was elsewhere.

" Earth to Lily," she heard.

Lily looked only to look at Steve staring at her.

" Drool much, Steve," Kelly Taylor said.

" Knock it off," Steve said looking at her.

" Don't even give him a second look," Kelly said, " He'll just break your heart."

" Oh, don't say that," Brenda said, " Lily is new."

" What was your old school like?" Kelly asked Lily.

" Large," Lily said, " Chicago Heights High was the best place to be."

" Do you miss it?" Donna Martin asked.

" I still miss it," Lily said, " But I'm getting used to it."

Lily felt like she was going to fall apart and she didn't feel like a part of this group.

" I think I should go home," Lily said.

" We just got here," Brandon said, " Are you sure your okay?"

" I need a quiet place to study," Lily said.

" Okay I guess," Brandon said, " You want a ride home?"

" If you don't mind," Lily answered.

Lily and Brandon left and Lily sat in silence all the way. What was wrong with her? Lily didn't really know either.


	4. Are You Going?

May need to make some changes.

Are You Going?

After what seemed to be a gloomy night, Lily woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window.

" Lily," she heard her mother knocking at the door, " Time to get up."

Lily slowly got up and headed into the bathroom and washed her face.

" I feel like an idiot," Lily said, " How can my father judge someone he doesn't know?"

Lily then got dressed and headed downstairs. Lily walked into the kitchen and ran into her father.

" Morning Lily," Thomas said.

" Morning Dad," Lily said.

Lily sat down at the table and spooned up some oatmeal.

" I had a talk with Jim Walsh," Thomas said, " I'm sorry."

" About Brandon?" Lily asked.

" I mean it," Thomas said, " Brandon sounds like a polite young man, after all he comes from the Midwest as well."

Lily smiled, " Dad, I don't know about dating anyone yet," she said, " Brandon hasn't exactly asked me out yet and come to think of it neither had any other guy."

" I won't judge anymore," Thomas said, " I would like to meet him again someday."

" Lily," Katherine said, " You have a visitor at the door."

Lily went to the door only to look at Steve Sanders.

" Steve?" Lily said, " What are you doing here?"

" Need a lift to school?" Steve asked.

Lily looked behind her to see her father standing there.

" Morning sir," Steve said, " Steve Sanders."

" Thomas," Thomas said, " It's okay Lily."

" I'll be back in a minute," Lily said.

" Nice job on the house," Steve said, " Inside and out."

" That's my wife's doing," Thomas said, " She's decorated the inside at least."

" Nice job," Steve said.

Lily came back out with her schoolbag over her shoulder, " I'm back," Lily said.

" Have a good day," Thomas said as they walked out the door.

Lily sat in silence as Steve drove on to West Beverly and Steve wondered why as her pulled to a stop in the parking lot.

" Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

" I'm fine," Lily answered.

" Lily," Steve said, " I want to ask you something."

" What?" Lily asked.

" The dance?" Steve said, " Would you like to go with me?"

" I don't know," Lily answered, " I haven't thought about it much. I'll let you know later."

Lily then got out of the car and walked into the building.

" What did I do wrong?" Steve wondered.

Lily walked through the hallway and went to her locker. In the distance she saw Dylan and Brenda walking towards her.

" Hey Lily," Brenda said.

" Hi," Lily said.

" You seem to be feeling better," Dylan said, " Last night you seemed, I don't know, far away."

" I did have a lot on my mind," Lily said, " But it's better now."

" You going to the dance tomorrow?" Brenda asked.

" Maybe," Lily said.

" I'd ask you," Dylan teased, " If I wasn't spoken for."

Brenda punched him lightly in the shoulder.

" He'll save you a dance anyway," Brenda said, " Think about it."

" Sure," Lily said.

Brenda and Dylan walked away talking like there was no tomorrow.

Later in the day, Lily sat in the library to catch up on some studying when she heard:

" Hi Lily."

Lily looked up to see David silver looking at her.

" Hi David," Lily said, " You need something?"

David sat down across from her.

" How should we approach are project?" David asked.

Earlier that day, in science class, Lily and David were paired up to do a presentation, Lily just said what came first to her mind.

" First we have to do some research," Lily said, " The textbook helps."

" I guess," David said, " Maybe having a chart or something on how certain diseases affect your body."

Lily thought about that too, their subject was on infectious diseases and how they cause damage to you."

" Are you going to the dance?" David asked changing the subject.

" I'm not sure," Lily answered, " Are you going with Donna?"

" Wouldn't miss it," David said, " And yes Donna and I are going. Thanks Lily."

David then walked away, why did it seem that all of the sudden everyone was Dance Crazy.

At the end of the day Lily stood by her locker looking through her science book to get some ideas about the presentation.

" Hi," Brandon Walsh said coming up to her.

" Hey Brandon," Lily said.

" Doing some studying?" Brandon asked.

" Sort of," Lily said, " I got paired with David Silver to do a presentation in science class " Infectious Diseases.""

" Sound like fun," Brandon said, " Look you want to go with me to the dance?"

Lily now just looked at him with her green eyes.

" Brandon," Lily said, " I would like to, but Steve already asked me."

" So you are going with me," Steve said coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" Yes," Lily said, " But do you mind."

Lily took his arm off her.

" Sorry," Steve said.

" I have to go," Lily said, " I'm meeting Kelly, Brenda, and Donna outside."

" Where are you going?" Steve asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily said with a smile and walked away.

" Lily McGregor," Brandon said, " That girl is unpredictable."

" You can say that again," Steve said agreeing with his friend.


	5. Fall Frolic

Fall Frolic

After spending a few hours shopping with Brenda, Kelly, and Donna, Lily was now back at home and exhausted.

" Shopping can be exhausting," Lily said to herself.

Lily then heard a knock at her bedroom door.

" Come in," Lily said.

Lily saw her father there.

" Hi Dad, " Lily said.

" Did you find a dress?" Thomas asked.

" Sure did," Lily said, " And I found it on clearance."

" Well I hope it's presentable," Thomas said.

" It is," Lily said, " You'll see it tomorrow."

" Lily," Thomas said sitting down in a chair, " This is Beverly Hills, not Chicago. You have become popular in a way."

" I have a circle of friends," Lily said.

" And you seem to have more of the male counterpart interested," Thomas said.

" Dad," Lily said," I'm going to the fall dance with someone. I went alone in Chicago."

Thomas then got up, " I can't help it if I want to protect you."

Thomas then just left Lily alone and Lily sighed she didn't know what to do.

The next day was Saturday and Lily spent most of the day adding accessories to her dress.

" Oh boy," Lily said, " Why am I so nervous."

Then she heard, " Lily telephone."

Lily went to the phone in the hallway.

" Hello," Lily said.

" Hey Lily," she heard.

" Steve," Lily said her eyes going wide.

" You haven't changed your mind have you?" Steve asked.

" Now that's a silly question," Lily answered, " Of course not."

" I have a surprise for you," Steve said, " But you'll have to wait until later."

" If you say so," Lily said yawning.

" Are you okay?" Steve asked.

" Too excited," Lily answered, " I feel like my stomach is doing flip flops."

Lily could hear Steve laughing on the other end.

" What's so funny?" Lily asked.

" Nothing," Steve answered.

" Look I have to go," Lily said, " Need to finish getting my things together."

" See you later then," Steve said hanging up.

Lily was uncomfortable, she didn't like surprises.

When evening came, Lily was at home waiting for Steve to show up. Lily came down the stairs in the dress she bought shopping. When her father saw her, he was surprised.

" Lily," Thomas said, " You look wonderful."

" You think so?" Lily said turning around.

" Beautiful," Thomas.

" I saw this dress and I couldn't pass it up," Lily said.

Lily looked at herself in the front hall mirror. The blue dress with ruffles at the sleeves stared back at her.

" I feel like a princess," Lily said.

" I just hope Steve knows that this is not a come on," Thomas said.

" Dad," Lily said, " I can take care of myself."

Then the doorbell rang and Lily's mom went to answer it.

" Steve," her mother said, " Please come in."

Lily went out of the hallway and looked at Steve.

" Wow," Steve said, " You look wonderful."

" Thanks," Lily said.

" Shall we go?" Steve asked.

Lily just shook her head and grabbed her jacket.

" Have a good time," Thomas said.

Lily indeed was surprised that Steve got a limo, she never been in one before.

" Was this the surprise?" Lily asked.

" More is yet to come," Steve answered.

Lily wondered what else Steve could surprise her with when surprises usually had consequences.

The dance seemed to be in full swing when Lily and Steve arrived.

" Wow," Lily said, " Look at this room?"

" What was it like in Chicago?" Steve asked.

" I don't know," Lily said, " I didn't go."

In the distance, Lily saw Brenda and Dylan dancing.

" Steve and Lily are here," Brenda said.

Dylan looked at them.

" Are you sure that's Lily?" Dylan said, " She sure looks different."

" She's wearing a dress," Brenda said, " Lily usually doesn't wear them at school."

Dylan walked away from Brenda and walked up to Lily.

" Hi Lily," Dylan said, " Want to dance?"

Lily just looked at Brenda and then Steve.

" I don't mind," Brenda said, " Afterall Dylan said he would save you a dance."

" Do you mind Steve?" Lily asked.

" I guess not," Steve said.

Dylan led Lily to the dance floor.

" You look great," Dylan said.

" Thanks," Lily said.

" I bet you went to all the dances back home," Dylan said.

" Nope," Lily said.

" Why not?" Dylan asked.

In the distance, Brenda and Steve could see that they were talking.

" I wonder what they are talking about?" Steve asked.

" Does it matter?" Brenda asked.

" So I didn't go," Lily said, " I mean I was mortified when I was rejected. I mean he shouted " No" in front of the whole school."

" I would have kicked his butt for you," Dylan said.

" You probably wouldn't of even knew I existed," Lily said.

Dylan just looked at her.

The song ended and people clapped.

" Thank you little lady," Dylan said bowing to her.

" Thank you," Lily said.

Dylan then walked away and back to Brenda bringing her back on the dance floor, but Lily didn't see Steve.

" Where did he go?" Lily thought.


	6. Part 2

Part 2

Lily went outside the hall where the dance was held to look for Steve and found him at the entrance.

" What are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

Steve just looked at her.

" What?" Lily said, " Did I do something wrong?"

Steve said nothing.

" Steve talk to me," Lily said.

" Are you through?" Steve asked.

" Through with what?" Lily asked in return.

" Never mind," Steve said coming closer to her.

" You've been drinking," Lily said.

" Yeah so," Steve said.

Lily then went back into the building.

" Lily," Steve said following her.

Lily just went into the ballroom and sat at the table.

" You okay Lily?" Brenda asked.

" No," Lily answered.

" What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

" It's Steve," Lily said.

Steve then came back up to the table, everyone looked at him.

" What's everyone looking at?" Steve asked.

" Steve you are already getting smashed," Brandon said, " Look what you're doing to Lily."

Steve looked at Lily who had her arms crossed. Steve sat down next to her.

" Don't be mad at me," Steve said.

" I don't understand," Lily said, " What did I do wrong?"

Lily then got up and went towards the ladies room.

" Let us check on her," Kelly said, " You really messed up Steve."

Kelly got up and so did Brenda and Donna to go talk to Lily.

Dylan, Brandon, and David looked at Steve.

" Will you guys stop looking at me that way," Steve said.

" Believe it or not Steve," Brandon said, " I think you scared Lily."

" She cares about you," Dylan said, " The least you can do is talk to her."

Steve just thought about what they said, but then went back outside.

Meanwhile Lily was sitting in the ladies room in tears.

" She's hurt," Donna said, " Steve did something to her."

" He was drinking," Kelly said.

" Lily are you okay?" Brenda asked sitting next to her.

" Maybe I did something wrong," Lily said, " I mean I got here and I have a dance with Dylan. Brenda, Dylan is charming, and I'm sorry."

" You shared a dance," Brenda said, "I didn't mind. Steve wondered what you told him."

" I told Dylan about the dances back in Chicago," Lily said, " I was mortified."

Lily then got up, " I need to go talk to Steve," Lily said, " Thanks."

Lily then left the ladies room, but Steve was not at the table.

" Where did he go now?" Lily asked.

" Steve went outside," David said.

" Brandon followed him," Dylan said, " You okay?"

" I wish people would stop asking me that," Lily said.

Lily headed towards the door only to run into Brandon.

" What's going on with Steve?" Lily asked.

" Beats me," Brandon said, " I couldn't get a word out of him."

Lily went outside to see Steve pacing around.

" Steve," Lily said.

" Are you mad at me?" Steve asked.

" Of course not," Lily said, " I thought you were mad at me."

" What did you tell Dylan?" Steve asked.

Lily sighed, " I told him how I asked this guy to a dance back in Chicago," Lily said, " The guy turned me down in front of the whole school."

" I would have kicked his ass," Steve said, " Well it was his loss."

Steve walked closer to her.

" What's my surprise?" Lily said.

" Well the limo was the surprise," Steve said, " But I've got another one."

Steve certainly surprised her when he placed a kiss on her. Lily pushed him away.

" What?" Steve said.

" You're still drinking," Lily said, " What if Ms. Teasley caught you?"

" So what," Steve said, " I'm a walking disaster area."

Lily then went back inside the hall and right to the table,

" Lily," Steve said coming up to her.

Lily turned and faced him.

" I'm sorry," Steve said.

Lily had tears in her eyes, this is not what she expected the dance to be like. Steve took her in his arms and hugged her as the tears flowed from her eyes. What else could go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot about this story. So I added another chapter.

Lily ended up going home that night feeling like everything was going wrong. Steve was drinking which scared her. She was beginning to like Steve, but wasn't comfortable with his drinking.

The next day, Lily ended up at the Peach Pit, it was Saturday and she needed some down time.

" Hey Lily," she heard.

Lily turned to see Brandon.

" Hey Brandon," Lily said," You left sp early last night, without saying anything."

Lily sat down.

" I'm sorry," Lily said," Steve was drinking."

Brandon took her hand in his.

" I know," Brandon told her," When Steve drinks it scares me too."

Steve then came through the door. Brandon looked at him.

" Lily," Steve said.

Lily turned and looked at him.

" I'm sorry," Steve told her," I didn't mean to scare you. I acted like a jerk."

Lily nodded her head.

" Yeah you did," Lily admitted," I was worried about you afterwards, are you okay?"

Steve took her hand.

" I'm fine," Steve told her," You want to go for a walk?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head.

" See you Brandon," Lily said.

Brandon went up to her.

" Will you excuse us a minute Steve," Brandon said.

Steve nodded his head and went outside.

" Be careful," Brandon told her," I don't want Steve to hurt you."

" I'll be careful," Lily said," Thanks for being concerned about me. You're really sweet Brandon."

" Another thing," Brandon said," You doing anything tonight?"

Lily shook her head.

" I don't have anything planned, why do you ask?" Lily asked.

" No reason," Brandon said," I would just like to take you out, show you around."

Lily smiled and just told Brandon to call her later. Lily then went out to see Steve.

" What did Brandon want?" Steve asked.

" Nothing," Lily answered," Just concerned about me."

Steve took her hands in his.

" I like you Lily," Steve said," I will never hurt you again. I promise you and no more drinking. You want to go to the beach?"

Lily only nodded her head, there was no other place she'd rather be.


End file.
